Aeterna journey
by psychopath556
Summary: In a far off region of the Pokémon world there is a region untainted by human populations massing over it, were Pokémon from all other regions, living in harmony with what humans live there, there are only a few big cities on this large island and the towns here are live at peace with Pokémon and in its most remote village comes a trainer that will change the Pokémon world forever
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Prologue

There are endless numbers of regions in the world of Pokémon and endless numbers of trainers living in that world every day some become great other become champions but some become legends

In a far off region of the Pokémon world there is an untouched region untainted by human populations massing over it, were Pokémon from all other regions, living in harmony with what humans live there, there are only a few major cities on this large island and what towns there are live at peace with Pokémon and in its most remote village comes a trainer that will change the Pokémon world for ever

But there is a force coming that threatens to destroy that balance and reap untold havoc apon this region, and only a true champion will be able to stop it

End of prologue

Hi I'm Marcus a new bee trainer starting my Pokémon journey, I'm graduating from Deltora town Pokémon prep, one of the 5 Pokémon schools dotted throughout the region of Aeterna

I looked out the window smiling as a flock of bird Pokémon flew passed the window; I open the window and sit on the ledge watching the flock fly off into the distance

"Look out Aeterna, Marcus is on his way" I grinned

"Hey Squirt" a voice came from below "come on you're going to be late"

Is was my big sister Lucy she was five years older than me which meant she was a very experienced trainer she had actually been all over the region and beyond but had came back to see me off

"Alright, be down in a few" I called back stepping inside and shutting the window

I walk out the door reaching for my trench coat and shut the door behind me

I got this gear for my journey a black T-shirt with silver jeans and now a black leather, knee length trench coat, which combined with my jet black short hair really make me look intimidating and if I do say so myself, pretty bad ass.

I came down stairs to find mom waiting for me holding a small box in her hands

"Mom, what's up" I say looking at the box in confusion

"Marcus before you go your father and I wanted you to have this", she smiled reaching me the box

I opened it and inside was a gold signet ring with the initials M T embossed in silver

"M T" my eyes shoot open when I realise they weren't my initials "Merlin Taylor"

"Yes it was your fathers and now yours" she smiled

I slipped the ring on it fit like a glove, like it was made for me, I guess like father like son

"I'm sure you'll meet him on the road like your sister did"

Me and Lucy had never known our father, he had came and went before I was born, but he hadn't been home in 9 years, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to meet him, Lucy had told me what he was like when she had meet him, and I had heard from mum too, Lucy said he was cold and unfeeling, she had never understood how her mum could have fallen for such a man, but mum said he hadn't always been that way but she never said why he had changed and why he had left, in fact, in the past she only ever talked about him, when she was pushed to do so.

The front door opened and Lucy walked in

"Come on squirt you don't want to be late for graduation" she yelled grabbing me by the collar and pulled me out the door"

(Our mum watched us walk down the road and into town "be safe")

Me and Lucy arrived at the Pokémon school with every one gathered in the school court yard, the school was a huge building, three floors, eleven rooms in the shape of a U with the court yard in the middle

They taught everything here, Pokémon strategies, training methods, combining moves and even the occasional town tournament was held here, it was the pride of the town, so it would be fitting that all of its students got their beginner Pokémon here

"Well looks like were the last to arrive, great way to start your journey squirt" she slapped me across the back of my head

As I walked on ahead he ran into to my two friends

Matthew Riley, my best friend sense childhood we'd had been best friends sense they could even say the word Pokémon, Matthew had a kind of laid back personality, which suited him, just fine he would spend hours with his sketch pad just drawing what every Pokémon he could find, even when we were in class all he would have done is sketch even when the teacher was explaining battle tactics he listened to every word and then drew out the battle from his mind move after move, he may have been laid back but there's no better battle tactician than Matthew in the entire school, everyone said he would go far if he only put down the sketch pad and picked up a note book.

Then there was Jessica Gail, we'd had meet on the first day of school and at first we'd had been at each other's throats but over the years she had actually started to like me, she was a little spit fire with a temper and attitude to match, though she hates battling, though she has the potential to become a great gym leader, she has other ideas, her true passion lies in contests, in bringing out her Pokémon's inner beauty and looking good while doing it and putting all others to shame in the process.

"So Marcus I see you finally arrived late as every" Jessica chimed in right on cue

"So what I was enjoying the scenery" I smiled rubbing the back of my head

"Dude looking sweet in black" Matthew bro fisted me

"Thanks matt, so any news about getting this show on the road" I bro fisted back

"Just got to wait for the door to open and let us in" he motioned to the door with his thumb over his shoulder

"Ohhhhhh! I can't wait to get my Pokémon" Jessica started jumping with excitement

Just then the door opened and out stepped Mr Bates head of the school

"Good evening students, this is a very special day for all of you today you start your journey out into the region of Aeterna and you can be proud to call yourselves Pokémon trainers, you have all been taught well now take your first steps on the road you choose and choose your partner carefully for you only get one"

There were about thirty students all together graduating that year but when all thirty charged look out, because they would trample you in a heartbeat,

The process of choosing a partner is the same in every school, in the main hall there are fifteen desks and each desk has a supply of 30 Pokémon of that beginner, in this region you get to choose from the beginners of other regions starters, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova as the region of Aeterna was home to all region Pokémon

As we entered the main hall we saw the fifteen desks they were arranged in order of type and region

"Any idea who you're going to choose?" I asked openly

"I've got a pretty good idea" Jessica smiled

"I'm just goanna go with the flow man" Matthew nodded putting his head phones on

Both Jessica and Matthew walked off in separate directions and leaving me standing there like a fool, I had no idea what so ever which Pokémon to choose

"Well if it isn't Marcus" voice from behind

I knew that voice, that smug tone that argent attitude; I swung round to see him

Steven Cole the school protégé we had always been at each other's throats waiting for the other to slip up we were always arguing he always though he knew better and I always thought I knew better we were like opposite sides of a coin I had black hair he had bleach blond I wore black he wore white, though I hate to admit it he was a genius, far above my level though I'd never admit it to his face, he had this arrogances about him and he has somehow gotten it into his head that he was better than everyone else, just because his dad was a member of Aeterna elite four, someone had to knock him down a few pegs and I was the one that was going to do it one way or the other,

"Steven"

"Marcus"

We just stood there staring at each other with pure disgust, we were rivals and the rivalry was bitter sweet then he spoke

"I want you to be my first battle"

"Funny I was just going to ask you that same thing" I raised my eyebrow

"Good then we're in agreement meet me in the court yard when you've chosen your Pokémon" he then turned to walk away

"Wait a minute… you've already chosen your Pokémon" I stuttered

"Yes, I knew what Pokémon I was going to choose from the very first day there was never any question about it" he then walked out the door

(Great that makes me feel even worse Steven even has his partner and I can't even choose)

(Ok time to get serious, back to basics)

(Fire has the attack advantage, where as grass has the speed, and water has the defence so if I think about things logically…)

After ten minutes of arguing with myself and a head ache later I emerged from the main hall with my partner in hand

"Steven you ready" I called coming out the main door

"Well you certainly took your time, what did you do evolve you Pokémon" he chucked

"Just be quiet and let's battle" I snapped

"As you wish if you're so eager to lose" he laughed

"Oh I won't be the one loosing" I commented

"We will have to see about that" he smiled and stopped laughing

Matthew and Jessica came out one of the side entrance with my big sister Lucy just as our battle was about to get started

"Well what do we have here my little bro is about to battle" she pointed

"Huh" Matthew opened one eye and squinted as he saw me "Alright go Marcus"

"Oh boy here we go" Jessica shook her head

"You ready Marcus" Steven grinned

"I was born ready, GO!"

Ok guys that's the end of the first chapter of Aeterna journey I hoped you guys enjoyed it, I haven't given up on my other story **path of the trainer** ,don't worry I'm just taking a little break until I can get the rest of it planned out and figure out where it's going,

Ok here's the deal I haven't been having much luck in the reviews section as I can see that plenty of people have been reading my chapters but no one has been reviewing them so please take thirty seconds now and tell me what you think of this chapter thx

Your author

Psychopth556


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The birth of a rivalry

We faced each other in the school court yard poke ball in hand, it was going to be my first match, I had to make it count I felt a cool chill rush down my spine, I had watched matches before but battling yourself was a totally different beast I took a gulp as my rival spoke

"You ready Marcus" Steven grinned

I looked up and smiled, "I was born ready, GO!"

I threw my poke ball high into the air and as it landed my partner appeared out of a burst of light

He was smaller than I thought he was going to be, he was small and blue with a shell on its back, my partner was a squirtle

"Well there's a shock that you actually used your head for once, but you just chose the wrong region" Steven chuckled

"What's that suppose to mean" I snapped ready to battle

"I'll show you, front and centre" Steven threw his poke ball out on to the field and his Pokémon came out, it was a small blue crocodile with red spikes all the way up its back, Tododile

"This is going to be interesting a battle of the water types" Lucy leaned up against the wall and crossed her arms as my battle got under way

"Let's see how good you are, scratch tododile" Steven ordered

Tododile raced at squirtle catching it with its claw and landing it on its shell

"Squirtle get up" I called

Squirtle rolled from side to side desperately trying t get off its back

"This is going to be easier than I thought go scratch" Steven laughed

Tododile lunged at squirtle

Then it hit me

"Defend with your shell squirtle, go inside" I yelled

Squirtle retreated inside of its shell as tododiles' attack landed and bounced off squirtles' hard shell flipping it over

Tododile was stunned and took a few steps back

"There we go, squirtle use bubble from inside" I smiled

Immediately bubbles started pouring out of all of the shells holes and covering an area on the field

"Well that's unusual" Lucy pushed off against the wall and joined the crowd we had gathered to watch the battle "I wonder what the little squirt has got planned"

Steven was looking from side to side through the bubbles looking stunned, "where'd it go"

I grinned; my plan was working "Tackle"

Squirtle shot out of the wall of bubbled for a split second and caught tododile in the gut and sent in a few meters back

"Now we've got you scratch go" Steven snapped

"You oh no you don't retreat into your shell and back into the wall with bubble" I called

Squirtle ducked into its shell with bubble and as is landed on the ground a spray of bubbles shot out hitting tododile and pushing squirtle back inside the wall of bubbles

"I get it the bubbles is meant to keep tododile back and at the same time hide squirtle from tododile and let squirtle attack whenever it wants, tododile may have the attack power but squirtle has the defensive capability, very cleaver squirt, but it has one flaw" Lucy said into herself

"I see right through your plan Marcus, it's a good plan but it has one major flaw" Steven smirked

(He can see right through Marcus' strategy this kid is good)

"Oh yea and what's its flaw" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Its range of attack" Steven smiled

Lucy's eyes shot open and so did mine, I never thought of that, the wall only covered a small portion of the battle field and squirtles attacks could only reach a few meters outside of that

"For every problem there's a solution" I looked up smiling

Steven raised an eyebrow looking confused

"If its range is the problem then we just expand it, squirtle use bubble" I commanded

And as I said it the mass of bubble grew larger and larger until it covered the majority of the field with tododile at the very edge, every bubble was like a land mine if they popped they would cause damage

Only the area outside of the battle field was clear of bubbles and Totodile was trapped there

"Oh no" Steven yelled eye wide open

"Oh yes squirtle tackle" I grinned

Squirtle shot out and caught tododile in the face with a head butt and slipped back into the bubbles

This happened again and again until

"Tackle one last time" I ordered

Squirtle shot out of the wall to attack but tododile caught squirtle with a right claw and stunned it

"Now's our chance, finish this tododile" Steven yelled

Tododile lunged at squirtle ready to finish the match

"No not this way, bubble" I called

Squirtle hit tododile with a burst of bubbles knocking it back

"What are you waiting for, finish it" Steven barked

"End this with tackle" I yelled

Tododile lunged for squirtle who dodged the claw and caught tododile in the gut and forced tododile through the wall of bubbled and kept forcing it through till the middle of the arena where all the bubble meet and popped and as they did they revealed squirtle and tododile in the middle of the arena with tododile leaning over squirtles shell eyes glazed as if fell to the ground

"Tododile!?" Steven yelled

I stood there as squirtle walked over to me and looked up with a big smile on its face

I looked down and an even bigger smile came on mine as I picked squirtle and yelled

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA, WE WON" I yelled at the top of my lungs raising squirtle up

"Hm, the squirt actually managed to pull it off" Lucy smiled

Steven raised his poke ball and recalled tododile in a red beam, as he attached the poke ball onto his belt he shot me a glare "next time we battle ill win" he turned and walked away.

Jessica, Matthew and Lucy walked over to me as Steven left

"That was awesome man" Matthew and I met with a high five in mid air

"That was some strategy you used" Jessica smiled

"Great way to kick off your journey with a win" Lucy smiled ruffling my hair

It was and it could only get better, I had my partner, I had my friends and I was about to start a journey that could only be described as awesome, things were going great or so I thought…..

Ok guys that's it for the 2nd chapter hoped you enjoyed, 3rd chapter will be up as soon as I get a chance to write it collage take up a lot of my time now but with summer coming up I should have some free time

You author

Psychopath556


End file.
